Yurile
by Ateehs
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are in the secret base, and Thoru notices a new plant that grows there. Yuki planted the plant for Tohru...Yukiru Is a OneShot, but if I get alot of postitive feedback I promise to make it a chapter. Already thought of the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Yurile

Yurile

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket in any way whatsoever, but I do own the purple cows that quack!

Note: This is my first fan fiction, so plz review it will probably be a one-shot……… Here we go! Wait! Ahh today's thanksgiving! Ahh its 9:35 pm I missed it! No I went to my cousins house! Heh heh heh. Read and review, and if you like it and type 'A new flower' after your review, I might consider making this a chapter story instead of a one-shot! So plz review.

"Hey, Honda-san can you please pass me the spade?", Yuki asked politely.

"Sure Yuki-kun!" replied Tohru cheerfully, as she reaches over to pick up the spade that is lying there on the ground. 'Her wrist is so slender…AHH I have to stop thinking like this! She can never love me! It would only cause her pain…that in the end I might not be able to cure…that leaves scars, scars that will not go away…' Yuki was lost in painful thought.

"Uh, Y-Yuki-kun! Are you ok? Wait! A-are you sick!", Tohru stammered as she quickly put a shaky hand to Yuki's forehead.

"Huh?", Yuki says in a distant voice, then realizing what was happening snaps back to reality, "Eh, no Honda-san. I'm ok, really I am. I'm very sorry for worrying you." He reached up and brushed Tohru's cheek.

"Eh?" Tohru squeaks. Yuki chuckles under his breath a bit. Tohru blushes several shades of red. She reached for the spade and her hand reaches it just as Yuki's comes down on it. Hence, Yuki's hand was cupped over Tohru's. Yuki flushed lightly contrasting his pale face. If possible Tohru reddened even more. (A/N wow it is possible!) ''

"Sorry Honda-san.", Yuki apologized as he pulled his away from Tohru's. 'Her hands are so delicate.'

"It's ok, I'm the one who should be apologizing I should have got you the spade-" she was interrupted by Yuki,

"Honda-san, It's ok."

"Alright." Tohru reached over the onions and picked up the spade. The shoots of the plant tickling under her arm. A soft breeze played through the opening in the woods, playing across there faces, cooling the summer-time heat. Handing Yuki the spade she started pulling out some carrots and potatoes for dinner that night. Her hands worked delicately and deftly as the eased the vegetables out of the ground. Methodically she placed the potatoes in her basket until she was finished. While she was pulling out the vegetables for dinner, Yuki went around the garden and watered all the plants, being careful not get Tohru wet. He took heed around a section of his garden where the new strawberries and something else grew.

"Yuki-kun, if it's not a bother can you get some leeks for dinner tonight, I'm also making a side of Niro Tama…" Tohru asked nervously, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. 'Her lips are like strawberries.' Yuki thought absently. Tohru spoke all of a sudden, "Oh! But that's only if you want to, I can get it! Your just closer!" Tohru waved her hands in front of her.

"It's ok Honda-san. Plus I'd rather pick them…can't wait to see that cat's face about the leeks. He'll think you want to kill him, of course the baka neko will blame it on me." Yuki laughed and flashed Tohru one of his rare, tender smiles he saved only for her. No one but her. Surprised, Tohru started laughing too, they chuckled together until they quieted down.

Out of the corner of her eye, a flower caught Tohru's line of vision near to the nearly-ripe strawberries. "Yuki-kun, what is that?", she asked. Yuki looking over in the direction she was looking in saw what she was asking about.

"Ah, that is a flower I had planted for you Honda-san…uhh" Yuki seemed at a loss for words. Tohru just stared at the flower. The flower was delicate looking with deep violet petals that seemed like a colorful cherry blossom. A couple of the petals nearer to the middle wear a deep orange. 'It is beautiful…just like Tohru…' Yuki thought.

Tohru gasped, then turned toward Yuki with tears in her deep brown eyes. "T-thank you Yuki! B-but you didn't have to. Your so kind to me, your always being so nice. Thank you, it really is enough." Yuki crossed over to her petite form and leaned down slightly. Reaching out his hands he tenderly wiped away her tears.

"Like pure crystals…", he murmered.

"Eh?" Tohru said.

Yuki grinned suddenly, "You heard me, your tears, there like crystals." Tohru flushed a light red. "By the way Honda-san, the flower is called Yurile."

Tohru smiled gently and nodded, one again with thanks in her eyes. Gratitude, shock, and…and something else Yuki couldn't read swam in her eyes. The shock hurt Yuki, 'I don't get it, why am I feeling sad because she's shocked at what I said..' Suddenly an idea hit him. He didn't want her to feel shocked, he wanted to show her how strikingly attractive she was…especially to him. "Honda-san…why can't you see it? Why don't you see? Why do you hide it? You are very beautiful, and you are always humble and deny it. You radiate your love and it gives you a glow that's hard to miss. More than ever once that glow adds to your already 'cute' features." The wind played with Tohru's hair, teasingly whipping to golden honey brown hair around her face. Yuki gulped, she looked like a goddess…

Tohru looked up at his and said in a flat tone, "I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say at one time.", skipping around the comment.

'Oh no! Your not getting out of this after I just confessed all that!' Yuki thought. Ever so slowly he lowered his head down to hers. Tohru's eyes widened slightly the closer he got.

"Y-yuki?" That last comment drove Yuki crazy with wanting, her kindness and innocence always stole away his heart. In a deft motion he wrapped his hands in her silky hair and tilted her head up. Yuki bent down and softly placed his lips on her strawberry ones. Yuki's face flushed with an innocent blush. His lips methodically caressed hers, keeping his grasp in her hair, gently holding her there, so that if she really wanted to stop she could. He didn't want to force himself on her. Yuki heard Tohru sigh and finally give into the kiss, he took the chance to take advantage of the situation. In increased passion he pressed his lips harder on hers and she gently opened her mouth automatically. Using this as an invitation, he attentively brushed his tongue against her supple lips.

Yuki heard her gasp a little. But Tohru's lips yielded to his and he delved into her mouth. As they deepened their kiss, Yuki hadn't noticed he had pressed her up against a tree. When Tohru bumped into the tree he fell forward against her. 'POOF!' Tohru gasped and looked down at a Yuki in his rat form and giggled, feeling kinda sad that his body was no longer with hers. "Im sorry Yuki-kun." Yuki finally realized what he had done.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Honda-san! I didn't mean to force that kiss on you! I really didn't know what I was thinking-" A rat Yuki ran his small paw through his fur.

Tohru interrupted him, "I liked it. And if you don't regret kissing me, I'll willingly give you as many kisses as you want…" Yuki stared up at her beautiful form. 'POOF' Yuki reappeared naked in a cloud of purple smoke. "Ahhh!", Tohru screamed as she spun around against the tree, violently blushing. Yuki grabbed his clothes and quickly got dressed.

"It's ok to look now Honda-san." Tohru glanced over her shoulder and turned around when she saw it was all clear. Yuki glanced at the ground and shyly asked, "Ne, Honda-san…did you mean what you said just now…" To answer him Tohru crossed the space between them and grabbed Yuki's arm.

"Yes… I do Yuki".

All of a sudden a huge gust of wind blew through the woods. The smell of cherry blossoms erupted through the air and the cold wind slammed against Tohru and Yuki. When it subsided Tohru was violently shivering in her school skirt she hadn't changed out of before helping at the base. Yuki pulled off the outer shell of his traditional Japanese shirt and put it around her. He grabbed her hand and picked up the vegetable basket and started waking. "Come on lets go home…Tohru."

And around one hour later a scream was heard all around the woods. "LEEKS! THIS IS YOUR DOING, ISN'T IT YOU DAMN RAT!"

End.. For now!

Well! I hoped you liked it! It was my first ever fanfict so plz plz plz R&R! plzzz! Also if a bunch of people type in 'A new flower' after there review I might make this a chapter story instead of a one-shot!

---sheeta P.S. I appreciate criticism!


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner's Splendor

Yurile

Chapter 2 - Dinner's Splender

Note: I received some pretty happy reviews from people. I was kidding on the "New Flower" thing. Well yesterday I also started a C2 called "A Fresh Flower and Green Stains". It takes anything Yuki related. Not to angst though. Like all sad and depressed then committing suicide… Well I also am looking for staff! I still don't know whether to keep this a one shot or not.

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. But I do own the trashcan that goes 'beep' 'beep'!

"LEEKS! This is your doing isn't it you damn cat!", Kyo yelled in frustration. Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure all glanced in Kyo's direction, amost as if they were expecting it.

Tohru spoke up, "I'm sorry Kyo, but until I go buy some food the only dinner I could make with what we have is Niro Tama. But, I did make some sweet beans on the side because I suspected you might not like the leeks." Yuki grinned inside not daring to show it to everyone else. 'Tohru is always thinking of everyone but herself, even if it is the baka neko'.

When dinner was started, everybody was eating there Niro Tama happily. Except Kyo. He was chewing his beans with a hard look of his face. As if trying to glare at Yuki while mercilessly chewing on his food. Shigure asked Tohru, "Tohru-kun you children don't have school tomorrow right?"

"Nope, the teachers are hosting a conference.", she replied.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would be alright staying here with Yuki during the day, because I was planning on heading to the main house to see Haa-san."

Tohru nodded in acceptance and wondered, "You don't have to ask me Shigure, it's your house! But…uh, where will Kyo be then."

Since the first time after his earlier outburst Kyo spoke uncomfortably, "I was going over to the dojo for the day to train with Shishou."

"Ok Kyo!", Tohru replied brightly. The food's sent wafted all around the room, the steam from the hot Niro Tama slowly filled the air. Everyone was in a somewhat lazy haze. They were all violently snapped out of it when a shrill beep filled the air penetrating the calming blanket over them. "Oh no! The biscuits!", Tohru shrieked, running into the kitchen.

When she came back, Tohru had a steaming plate of biscuits in her arms. She was flushed with excitement and looked like a budding rose. Her smile shown on her face with a healthy glow. 'She is so radiant…' Yuki thought. 'She is so carefree, hmm I wonder how things will go between us…' Tohru saw Yuki staring at her in a daze and blushes lightly. Blushing for apparently no reason at all was usual for Tohru, so no one really thought much about it.

Tohru put the plate down tenderly on the table and then reached for an iron hot plate to set it on. As her arm brushed over the plate her elbow knocked over one of the biscuits, the hot roll of bread slipped of the table onto the ground with a soft thump. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! Gomensai!", Tohru apologized and bent over to pick up the biscuit. Shigure who was behind her, watched her as bowed over. He just kept watching with a grin across his face.

Both Yuki and Kyo saw this suggestive smirk and took the opportunity to thump Shigure on the head, hard. Yuki remained calm, while Kyo commanded furiously, "Stop that, you perverted old man!". Torhu straightened with the roll in her hand and an apologetic smile upon her face. She placed it back on top of the pile gently.

Shigure whined, "Tohru-kun! Kyo and Yuki are picking on me!".

Kyo glared at Shigure, "You know you deserved it! You always whine to Tohru!"

"EH?", Tohru gasped, "What happened?"

"I was just motivating myself for a dark task… where if I see my rose again I might get hurt.", Shigure said movingly, his face full of sad depression. "Wow! That was an awesome line I should write that down! I DESERVE a break from my deadline tomorrow for that!". Shigure bolted from the table and rushed into his room. Tohru still looked confused and the sun outside had started to set since dinner started.

Yuki looked at her prettily confused face and stated, "It was nothing Honda-san, thank you for dinner it was excellent, as always." Yuki flashed her one of his rare smiles, full of tenderness. In the back of her mind Tohru wondered when he started smiling like that.

Kyo stood up suddenly, "Yeah thanks for dinner Tohru. I did really like my sweet beans, please make them again sometime…I'd like that." Moving away from the table, he headed out the door up to the roof. Tohru looked after him while Yuki watched entranced by her. She turned around, looking like she felt a little awkward at the two of them being left alone.

She spoke up shyly, "Um, Yuki-kun?"

"Ne? Yes Honda-san" 'I can't even work up the courage to call her Tohru-kun aloud', he thought. "Would you like to watch the sunset of the porch?"

"Sure, I would love to."

Tohru and Yuki pounced out the back door, onto the porch. They sat down at the edge of the porch to watch the capturing beauty of the sunset. Or at least Tohru was. Yuki was gazing at Tohru while she wasn't looking. While she was watching the sky, Tohru had started taking out the braids she had wore while cooking and eating dinner. He watched her slender fingers weaving through her strands of hair. 'So deft and quick she can be when she's not trying.' Tohru finished taking her hair. The dark honey-gold strands fell in waves over her petite shoulders. 'Ahhh! Her hair is like spun flax in this light! The sunset isn't helping me control my self either.'

Tohru's In veiw

'Wow! The sunset it so beautiful the oranges and yellows look like a rolling field of wheat as the trees rustle over the sky.' Tohru thought. 'I wish I could just sit here forever next to Yuki.' She looked over her shoulder at Yuki who was grinning slightly. Like a hidden happy smile filling his features. The light hit his hair, making it look like liquid silver. The rays laid against him so that his face and parts of his cloths were covered in a warm shadow…

Back to Yuki

Yuki noticed that Tohru was looking as him and stiffened a bit. Finally he gave in and looked up. 'Light! She looks like an angel!' Her toned down ruby red lips looked to appealing and her burnished brown eyes made her look wild and radiant in the light. He couldn't take it anymore he was itching with wanting. (A/N: No nothing gross to those perverted readers lol) "Honda-san, I-I…erm…can I kiss you?", Yuki asked awkwardly.

Tohru looked shocked, but answered in a warm voice, "I told you before Yuki-kun, I'll give you as many kisses as you want. If you truly mean them." Embarrassed by her own forwardness she leaned down and put her lips on Yuki's.

Yuki was shocked by her bold move but quickly melted into the kiss, sharing control. When Yuki kissed her back, he heard a small whimper. This made him inwardly groan with desire as he wrapped his fingers around her hair and his other hand rested against her cheek. Tohru's hands moved around his neck. They both were careful of the space between them, so as not to have him transform. He pushed her gently onto the railing post, pressing down on her in passion. Tohru kissed him back just as passionately, her kiss full of excitement. Yuki gently flicked his tongue under her bottom lip asking for entrance. She parted her lips to let him in. Yuki to the invitation to explore her mouth as she did his.

They broke away to breath, gently gasping. With one look at Tohru's ravishing form, he drove back in more passionately then before. Yuki pushed her head toward his to harden the kiss and hold her there. She kept her hands on the nape of his neck pressing him towards her. Her touch sent shivers down his back, her hands weren't cold. Tohru shifted against him and he gasped in pleasure and broke of the kiss. His lips slowly made his way to her ear. Yuki nipped at her sensitive shell on her, hearing her intake of breath he continued lower. He slowly made his way down her neck gently suckling on her velvet skin.

A gust of wind blew through the trees causing Tohru to shiver under Yuki. The brushing of her body against his once against caused a tightness around him feeling himself grow hotter. Sliding Tohru to the ground her continues his way down her neck, until he got to the hollow of her shoulder. Yuki bite and licked it lightly. And he heard her whimpering get louder and more cat-like.

"AYA! You're here! All right!", a voice broke through their heated scene.

"HI! Shigure!", they heard Aya's voice say, "Where's my precious brother Yuki? He most be dying to see his role model!"

Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and ran for safety. They laughed as they ran into the woods.


End file.
